


Tsuna's Son

by ava_rook



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_rook/pseuds/ava_rook
Summary: It is the biggest day of Tsuna's life, but what's at the end?





	Tsuna's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira wrote it so it is his.

This was the best day, no moment, of his life. Neo Vongola Primo once known as Dame Tsuna was as excited as he was worried knowing that there was nothing he could do. He flinched, not sure what was more painful his wife's screams or the bone-crushing grip that she inflicted. No, defiantly the screams he went through worse physical pain with that sadistic Spartan tutor from hell, Reborn. Even now with all his wealth and power he can't help but fear the sun arcobaleno. God help the Devil keep his soul in check. If Tsuna knew anything about Reborn it was this by the time he got there he was running the joint no question and hopefully, he would stay there until Tsuna was dead, in heaven, and forgotten his past life.

Another scream snapped him back to reality, Tsuna glanced back to his wife still not believing that he managed to win his crush's heart. Even now in sweat and tears, Kyoko was as radiant as ever and her grip proved if nothing else she was related to his sun guardian. Another tremor of shot through his arm but he needed to be strong his wife was going through worse if the out of character swears were any indication, quite a few of them he had never heard before. Now he needed to be stronger than ever before for his wife, for their child.

With the final scream, Kyoko relaxed her grip exhausted gulping down the air that she forgot during labor. A moment of silence filled the air, one second…two seconds…dread-filled Tsuna he quickly looked to Shamal. Shamal's eyebrow was raised as he responded to the unasked question, "Don't worry your…_son_ is alive." Quickly wrapping the bloody infant in a Vongola special soft towel and promptly shoved the bundle of happiness into Tsuna's arms mumbling how 7 million euros was not enough for this job.

Tsuna was as his brother-in-law would say EXTREMELY excited he adjusted the bundle slightly favoring his right hand. Pulling back the blanket his heart skipped a beat. Black beady eyes way too big for the baby's face stared curiously, gravity-defying black hair was already showing emphasizing _his_ _son's_ rosy cheeks. His lips already twisting into an amused smirk all too familiar, his _son_ proceeded to say his first word, "Ciaossu."

* * *

Kudos to who figured out who the baby is.


End file.
